Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang
by inventedcanada
Summary: Seth and Dean make a little time for themselves away from the eye of their co-workers. PWP. Slash. For my lovely Carrie.


Dean sat atop a short, but long crate in a deserted part of the backstage arena. He knew full well that there was a couple hours until the Smackdown tapings would start. On his lap we're his hands which held his coveted US Title. He felt so proud in that moment. This championship was still his, while Seth and Roman had had to drop the Tag Titles to the Rhodes Dynasty during the previous' night Raw show. Minutes flew by as Dean beamed at the title in his hands, leaned down, and placed a light kiss on his championship.

Having snuck up on Dean from behind, Seth teasingly piped in, "You're not trying to make me jealous, are you, Ambrose?"

"Oh fuck! You startled me, man." Dean said somewhat shaken.

"I know." Seth chuckled, walking up closer to Dean and turning to face him.

Dean smirked as he scooted up letting his legs dangle freely and put his title beside him. He reached for Seth's own hands who met him half-way there and intertwined them in the way Seth loved. The two leaned into a gentle kiss. A moment passed and Seth broke apart their hands and kiss to pull Dean down and onto his feet. He slammed Dean hard against a nearest wall and instantly Seth entwined their hands together again, raising them above Dean's head, and pressing his entire body against him, effectively pinning Dean.

There was a tense moment, as they devoured one another with their lustful gazes, before delving into each other's mouth. The kiss was hard and heated, but consuming above anything else.

"Ahem."

The couple stopped mid-make-out session, immediately turning their attention to the one who had so rudely interrupted their hot lip-lock. The two were rather breathless, still tightly pressed to one another. Just as Dean was about to speak up, he was cut off.

"Guys, what the hell? What if I had been someone else in here just now? Anybody could have just walked by and found out about you two!"

"But Rome, no one ever comes around here," Seth countered, "just us, and you apparently," he panted. "Which, speaking of, what _are _you doing here? This is Seth-and-Dean time."

"Well, I was wondering around looking for you lovebirds so we could go over our match. I figured I'd find you somewhere like this," Roman answered, briefly surveying the desolate area. "But it can wait, I guess," he resigned. Turning around, he walked away while simultaneously sending them a dismissive wave, leaving them to continue their business.

Without a second thought, Seth plunged back onto Dean's warm mouth. He wanted to taste any and every part of it. The sensation of Dean's eager tongue against his own, sent charges down to his cock. Seth was half hard and could feel Dean was just as well.

He began to rub his crotch against Dean's own, eliciting a surprised moan from him that Seth hungrily ate up amidst the kiss. Seth rocked his hips upwards and downwards then in a circular motion. Dean attempted to stifle his needy moans, but it only made Seth move at a faster pace. He greedily drank in every sound that dared escape from Dean's throat, savoring each one as much as he could before the next one came.

Reluctantly, Dean broke the steamy kiss, "I need you. Now."

Without a word, Seth let go of his hands and did quick work of Dean's fly, pulling his jeans, boxers and all, down to his knees. Seth embraced him in another hot kiss, one hand grabbing a fist of auburn hair from the back of Dean's head and pulling on it roughly. Seth's other hand wondered down to his boyfriend's shaft and he began stroking it, rubbing his thumb over the pre-cum covered slit. As if they had a mind of their own, Dean's arms were fast wrapped around Seth's neck, in turn deepening their already profound kiss. Seth sped up his pace on Dean's cock, his own erection becoming uncomfortable in the confine of his skin-tight jeans.

"When I… s-said… I… ne-needed you… I fuck… I fucking… meant it," Dean breathed out in between kisses.

He felt a small smile form on Seth's lips against his own. Then Seth pulled away, and quickly turned Dean away and bent him over the crate beside them. Before long, he had pulled down his own garments and slipped on the condom he had stashed in his pocket for this very moment. Reaching down into another pocket of his jeans he grabbed a small bottle of lube he had also put there in advance and generously coated his throbbing member.

One of Seth's lubricated fingers slowly made its way into Dean's ass. He moved it in a gentle circular motion before adding a second. A quiet moan escaped from Dean, prompting Seth to reach around and stroke him once again. Dean shuttered with pleasure and began thrusting into his partners hand lightly. Seth withdrew from Dean, but remained jerking him off and began softly inching his cock inside him. Once inside, Seth waited for Dean to get accustomed to him. With his free hand, he took a handful of Dean's auburn locks and pulled him up with force, turning his head allowing their lips to meet in a brief, sloppy kiss.

Seth felt Dean relax around him and he began to gradually thrust outward and inward, relishing in the pleasure. Dean urged him to quicken his pace, to which Seth willingly obliged. Eyes tightly shut, Seth focused thoroughly on the speed of his thrusts and let go of Dean's cock. Placing both hands on his partner's hips to better steady him, Seth slammed into him repeatedly. Dean reached down and took care of his own cock now that it had been left unattended, jerking it in a rapid, sloppy motion.

Deep grunts, suppressed moans, and the dirty-hot skin smacks that came from a hard ass-fucking all sounded through the dim, isolated hallway. Dean felt himself close to climaxing as he matched Seth's brisk rhythm, thrust for thrust. He pumped his cock impossibly fast until he came with force. He stroked until the last drop of his seed pooled completely onto his free hand. Not far behind was Seth, who upon feeling his partner tighten around him, lost what little control he had left. The pleasure of his orgasm was white hot, almost blinding. He had to harshly bite his lip in an attempt to repress a loud moan as he rode out every last wave of blinding bliss. Seth pulled out of his boyfriend and removed the used condom wrapping it in crumpled napkin so as to discard it properly later.

"You got an extra one of those?" Dean asked, gesturing to his semen-covered hand.

"No need," Seth smiled, moving closer to him and taking hold of his wrist. He licked up every last bit of Dean's cum and swallowed it without a care. Smirking, Dean kissed him profoundly going so far as to enjoy the taste of himself on Seth's perfect mouth. He pulled away briefly before planting a single, closed-mouth peck on those intoxicating lips.

**Nervous Author's Note: This is technically the second fanfic I've ever written (can you tell?), but only the first I've ever published. The idea for this came from my very good friend Carrie (misgivings) after watching a backstage video of AJ/Dolph/Big E, if interested pm me and I'll link you. Any and all reviews are welcome, be brutal if your heart so desires. xoxo**


End file.
